


PlayTime

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Benny introduces you to anotehr play toy.





	PlayTime

“Benny, please tell me-” You cut off as he chuckled, holding up the handcuffs higher for you to see them.

“Come on.” he chuckled, reaching out and pulling you closer to him. “You always told me you wanted to experience different things; keep things exciting. Dean and I had plenty of discussions about it. So why not give it a try?”

“Benny…” you felt your face growing warm as you looked over Benny’s shoulder and noticed Dean’s smug smirk as he leaned on the kitchen counter. You looked between the men. “Did you put him up to this, Dean? Are you guys being serious?”

“He thought you would enjoy it; I agreed. If none of us enjoy it, well, there’s plenty of other kinks we can explore.”

“Let’s go.” you pulled Benny’s arm towards Dean before grabbing the Winchester and dragging them both to your shared bedroom. “Hell hath mercy on whoever interrupts us in the next several hours.”


End file.
